All of Me
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: Candice is posing for Playboy again and everyone has mixed opinions and feelings about it; especially Jeff Hardy. Now Candice has to prove to the one guy she’s fallen for that there really is more to her than what meets the eye. Candice/Jeff


A/N: Okay, I'm going to tell you guys right now. There will be **alot **divas in this story. lol. Seriously, I'm getting the divas from both Raw and SmackDown in on the drama so I hope you all stick with me with this one because I'm having alot of fun writing it. Well, enough of my drabble, on to the story. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: I own nobody mentioned

* * *

Candice Michelle walked backstage after her match, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and trying to catch her breath. She had been victorious over Mickie James in a match that had turned into an all out brawl for the shot against the current Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix. It was nothing personal between her and Mickie, it's just that the both of them have held the gold before and would like nothing more than to have it around their waist again. And it was also a great way for her to return from being out of action for seven months due to an injury she sustained at the hands of the champ.

She grabbed a bottle of water off a table, and continued her walk to the divas locker room. Once she arrived, she saw Beth and Melina sitting in there, talking. They quickly became silent when they noticed Candice had walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked, staring back and forth between the two divas.

It was silent for a moment before Beth finally spoke.

"Just when I thought I could start to actually respect you, you go and make a dumbass decision like this… again." The Glamazon said.

Candice cocked her head to the side, confused. "Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about."

Beth laughed. "Oh, cut the innocent crap Candice. You know exactly what I'm talking about, you posing for Playboy again", she stood from the bench she was sitting on, and stepped towards Candice, "I was wondering why you were getting such a big push. And then I thought about it, it's because you're being rewarded for the only thing you know how to do, taking your clothes off."

Candice could feel her face turning red from the rage of anger that was boiling up inside of her. "So that's what you think? You know, did it ever occur to you that I'm being pushed for the title because of my _abilities_ in the ring? Me being in Playboy has absolutely nothing to do with it! So get your fucking facts straight before you come at me like that again." Candice wasn't one for arguments and confrontations, she usually just walked away from them, but Beth's words had really struck a nerve with her. She wasn't about to let her think that she was afraid of her, because that was most certainly not the case.

Beth stepped a little closer to her as she said, a smirk on her face. "That's the lie they told you? Sweetie, you're dumber than I thought", she then looked back at Melina who was trying her best to stay out of the situation. Beth turned back to Candice and continued, "Everyone knows you don't have any skills in the ring except providing eye candy to all the perverted fans out there. While people like myself, Melina, and hell even Mickie, people _with_ ring abilities have to carry your ass in a match, and make you look good. I'm so sick of divas like you. You know what? I don't even think you can even be considered a diva. You're useless, disgusting, talent less… trash. And congratulations, I'm glad you won tonight, because now I will be the one responsible for injuring you again."

That was the final straw. Candice leaped the last few feet that was separating them and speared Beth onto the floor, punching her in the face. Melina jumped off of the couch and tried to grab Candice only to be pushed to the ground by the fiery brunette. So she ran out into the hall, yelling for security. The two continued to roll around on the floor, punching each other with an occasional kick here and there. There was none of that hair pulling nonsense, just their bare fists and blind hatred for one another.

Soon, superstars and divas were filling the locker room to try and separate the two. Matt Hardy was finally able to grab Candice and lead her out of the locker room as John Cena held Beth back. The two divas tried to fight against the bigger men, yelling and screaming heated words at each other.

After all of the buzz had died down, Matt walked Candice to the trainer to have him take a look at her busted lip. Once she had been cleared, he took her to his locker room to let her cool down.

She sat down on the couch and huffed loudly. "I cannot believe that bitch! I cannot _believe_ her!"

Matt sat down next to her. "Calm down. Now, what exactly happened?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I don't wanna talk about it, I don't even wanna think about it. It will just make me want to go hurt her even more."

"Good luck trying to tell that to Vince." They both heard a voice say. They looked up at the door to see Matt's younger brother, Jeff standing there.

She covered her mouth with her hand as she said. "Well, when the time comes for me to have to do that I will." She stood, hand still over her mouth and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked.

"I need to get out of here." She looked up at Jeff, before walking past him and out the door. She needed to get some fresh air, she needed to clear her head.

Her back was hurting, but she couldn't really notice because she was still so angry and upset about what had transpired today. She didn't understand what would make Beth say such things about her. They couldn't be true; she had been training every single day while she was out with her injury and she knew she was getting this push because she deserved it. Didn't she deserve it?

"Don't I deserve it?" She asked herself out loud. She shook her head of all the negative thoughts. Mind games, that's all Beth was doing. Trying to screw with her head and make her think that maybe she was everything she said she was. It almost worked… almost.

A small knock on the window caused Candice to jump from her thoughts; gripping at her chest to try and control her pounding heart. She looked over and saw Jeff standing on the other side. She rolled down the window.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" He said, trying his best not to laugh.

"What do you want?" She asked, breath slightly hitching.

"Just wanted to know why you're still sitting in the parking lot? You've been here for like five minutes."

She looked around her and noticed that she was sitting in her car, still at the arena. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice. "And tell me, how does me sitting here minding my own business concern you, Mr. Hardy?"

Jeff said simply. "You're blocking me in."

She blushed, starting up her car. "Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay. What had you in such a deep thought?"

"The... you know, fight", her words were whispered as she looked away from him, "Hey, look I should really get going…"

"Don't let whatever bullshit she said get to you. If you do, then you're just letting her win, and that's what she wants."

She stared up at him for a moment and frowned. "I'll see you later Jeff."

She drove off, wanting to get away from the arena as quickly as possible so she could get to the hotel. The sooner she got there, the sooner she would be able to get some well needed sleep. Aside from sleep, she wanted to forget the fight, forget Beth, but most importantly she wanted to forget that feeling she got when she looked Jeff Hardy in the eyes.

* * *

"I do not blame you one bit for doing what you did, Candi", Ashley Massaro said, flipping through the latest WWE Magazine, "I would've beaten her ass too if she said that to me."

"Oh, stop it Ash, we don't want to encourage violence", Maria Kanellis said before looking at Candice, "You should've just walked away from the situation like you always do. You shouldn't have snapped."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Uhh, Maria do you remember what our profession is? We get paid to kick each others asses."

Candice laughed, shaking her head.

"You know what I meant!", Maria retaliated, "I was talking about unnecessary violence backstage. You know, many superstars have gotten into a lot of trouble because of that."

"I was only slapped with a 250 fine. That's it." Candice said, shrugging.

"Well, that's good. So Ria, you're honestly going to sit here and tell us that you've never wanted to just go all ape shit on one of the divas for talking shit backstage?" Ashley questioned, sitting her magazine on the table and leaning forward.

"Yes I am, because I care about my job too much to let some female make me lose it."

"Bullshit!" Ashley said in between a fake cough as Candice laughed.

Maria threw the rest of her blueberry muffin at the blonde. "You're the only diva whose ass I want to kick outside of the ring."

Ashley stretched her arms out, as she said with mock seriousness. "I'd like to see you try, bitch."

The three women fell into a fit of laughter until Ashley caught sight of a guy come into the diner they were sitting in.

"Hey, Candi here comes your man." She said motioning her head towards Jeff Hardy, who seemed to be coming their way.

"Shit!", Candice exclaimed, looking for an quick exit. She saw the bathroom straight ahead, and made to get up, but Maria wouldn't move, "Ria come on, move your ass." She started to shove at her shoulders, but still nothing. It was too late though, Jeff was standing right beside there booth now.

"Hey, ladies." He said to all of them, but he was staring directly at Candice.

"Hi, Jeff." Both Maria and Ashley said at the same time, smirking at Candice who was now blushing.

"Oh, look at the time Ria, we've gotta go train for our match tonight", Ashley said, grabbing her magazine. She stood from the booth and placed a few dollars on the table as Maria did the same, "We'll see you guys later."

Candice shot her friends an evil glare and mouthed 'I hate you both' to them as they waved at her from the door.

Jeff slid into the booth where Ashley was recently sitting across from Candice. They just sat there for a moment before he spoke.

"There's a mix of rumors about what happened between you and Beth, so what really happened?."

Candice just sat there, shocked and a bit hurt. That was the only reason he was talking to her because he wanted to know about the stupid fight. She didn't say anything, just grabbed her purse and made to get up, but stopped when he leaned over the table and gently touched her arm.

She looked at his hand on her arm for a moment before saying. "She called me useless, disgusting, talent less trash", she sighed heavily, sitting back down, "She said that she would injure me again and I just didn't know how take that."

"Why would she call you all of that anyways? What the hell did you do to her?" He asked.

Candice was getting frustrated now. "You working for the tabloids or something now, Hardy?"

He sat back, and laughed. "I'm sorry it's just that it's so unusual that we get any chick fights backstage."

"Well, I'm glad it was so ground breaking." She said under her breath, reaching into her purse for her car keys and money to pay for her breakfast.

"I got it" He said, pulling a few bills out of his pocket and lying them on the table.

She shook her head. "You don't have to…"

"No, it's alright. I want to."

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"No problem", he hesitated for a moment, "How long do you have until you need to be at the arena?"

"Two hours, why?" She asked confused.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go take a walk with me."

"Uhh… sure. Yeah, okay." She said, nodding.

He smiled, standing. He offered her his hand which she took, and they walked out of the diner together.

* * *

"Wow, it's so beautiful out today. I miss being able to just go for a walk, I don't even have time for it anymore", she looked over at him, "You know what I mean?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but you gotta make time for other things. What do you like to do on your off days?"

"Sleep" She said, laughing.

Jeff laughed, shaking his head. "That's not exactly what I meant. I mean, what do you like to do? You know, as in _hobbies_?"

"Oh, I like to write."

"Write what?"

"Poetry."

"Really? That's one of my hobbies, too. Well, more of a passion", he said smiling, "Maybe you'd like to share some with me sometime."

She blushed, shrugging her shoulders. "Sure, I'd love to."

They continued their walk around the park, talking about whatever came into their heads. They sat on a bench when Candice's cell phone started ringing.

She retrieved it from her purse, answering it. "Hello?"

"Candi, where the hell are you? Did you forget we have a match to get ready for tonight?" Mickie James' voice boomed through the other line.

"I just lost track of time…" Candice started.

Mickie cut her off. "Well, get your ass here before Vince flips."

"I'll be there in a little bit" Candice said, hanging up. She groaned, putting her phone back in her purse, and leaned back on the bench, placing a hand over her face. She stood. "I have to get to the arena now."

"Okay" Jeff stood as they started their walk to the arena.

Once they arrived, Candice found that Mickie was already waiting on her.

"Okay, she'll see you later Jeff" Mickie said, dragging Candice down the hall.

She looked back at him and gave him an apologetic smile before they turned the corner.

They got to locker room and Candice was finally able to catch her breath, Mickie had been dragging her down the hall so fast it felt as if she had been running.

"God, Mickie. What the hell? You didn't even let me say goodbye or anything" Candice said, flopping down on the couch.

"Well, this match is very important."

"It's not that damn important, there's no stipulation or anything."

"So!", Mickie exclaimed, "Every match, no matter what, is important. Stupid."

"Get back on your happy pills, bitch" Candice said, laughing.

Mickie threw a towel at her which hit Candice right in the face.

"Ewww! You don't know whose towel this is. I don't wanna to catch anything" She said, throwing the towel to the ground.

Mickie laughed, sticking out her tongue. "Scared that it's Beth's?"

"Oh yeah", Candice said pretending to be afraid, "I don't want to get her man germs."

The two divas laughed.

"Hey, so did you tell Jeff that you're posing for Playboy again?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. I just thought since you're like so in love with him that you'd tell him".

Candice scoffed. "I am not in love with Jeff Hardy. Besides, why would he care?"

Mickie shrugged. "He seems to really like you."

"Are you on some new medication that I should know about? You're really not making any sense right now."

Mickie laughed. "Whatever. Forget I said anything. Let's go" She said, turning to go out the door.

Candice decided to shake off the confusing conversation, and follow her friend.

Melina finally emerged from the bathroom when she heard the door close. She couldn't wait until she saw Beth again to tell her what she had heard.

**A/N: Well, what do you think so far? Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
